Roy Mustache
by Cowny
Summary: Ele imaginou que Riza pediria tudo, menos que ele tirasse seu bigode. Royai para Ikathy


**Roy Mustache**

_**Pairing**_**: Roy/Riza**

_**Avisos: **_**Referência ao final de Brotherhood. E só no caso de alguém não saber, **_**mustache **_**significa "bigode". Mas trocadilhos à parte...  
**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Full Metal Alchemist e seus personagens não me pertencem. Só estou me aproveitando de todos eles para me divertir, enquanto os ponho em situações embaraçosas :D**

_**EDITADO: **_**Graças à dica da Joannah, sobre uma confusão que fiz com patentes. Muito obrigada pelo toque! **_**  
**_

**

* * *

**

"Senhor, eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer." Foi a primeira coisa que Riza disse a ele naquela fatídica manhã, soando bastante séria. "Tenho sua permissão?"

"Pra quê toda essa cerimônia, Hawkeye? Peça o que quiser." Ele mexeu o café dentro da sua xícara e se preparou para dar um gole. "Eu não negaria um pedido feito por você."

Riza o encarou por longos e sepulcrais segundos, ignorando a entonação de flerte na voz de seu superior.

"Pois bem: Quero que o senhor tire esse bigode."

Roy Mustang cuspiu todo o café que tinha na boca, como se subitamente a bebida houvesse se tornado muito quente.

"O quê-? Mas-! Isso- _como assim_?" Esfregou as costas da mão contra os lábios, limpando o café que ficou ali, tentando recuperar o dom da fala. "_Por que eu faria isso_?"

"Meu primeiro palpite é o de que o senhor não negaria um pedido feito por mim." A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha, enfatizando o mérito de sua afirmação. Roy tentou falar alguma coisa, em vão, incapaz de negar o que ele mesmo disse. Diabos!

"Mas por que _você_ iria querer isso?" Roy fez questão de reformular sua pergunta e deixou sua xícara com a frase _"Futuro melhor Führer do mundo"_ de lado, sem nem conseguir se erguer de sua poltrona. "Eu sempre achei que o bigode imprimisse a mim um certo ar de credibilidade!"

"Com todo o respeito, a única coisa que ele imprime é um certo ar de porteiro." A boca de Roy Mustang se abriu ainda mais. "Acredito que este seja meu segundo palpite."

Ele inconscientemente levou uma das mãos ao seu bigode escuro, por um momento parecendo meio perturbado com a opinião da loira. Coçou a garganta, após um momento, procurando se recompor. Então Roy ergueu o queixo consideravelmente e estufou o peito, como para mostrar que podia, sim, transmitir um ar de credibilidade e liderança que passava bem – _bem_ – longe da portaria, obrigado.

"E é _só_ por isso? Francamente, Hawkeye..."

"Como sua subordinada, meu maior objetivo, com esse pedido, é que o senhor aparente a maior impecabilidade visual possível, já que o senhor é um homem público."

"Esqueça esse baboseira de profissionalismo." Suspirou e abanou a mão em descaso, procurando por uma válvula de escape. "Esqueça essa coisa toda de opinião de subordinada. O que a Riza Hawkeye acha?"

_O que ela achava?_

Oh, e pensar que estava querendo ir pelo caminho menos drástico...

* * *

No dia seguinte, Riza assistiu a um general desprovido de bigode chegar - com uma carranca meio inconformada, é importante ressaltar - ao trabalho. Todas as pessoas por quem ele passava o faziam perguntas exaltadas do por quê da mudança tão repentina no visual. Ele só sorria de um jeito altamente demagógico e respondia que era importante variar a aparência, de vez em quando, para não enjoar de si mesmo quando se olhasse no espelho.

A loira só se limitou a esboçar um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível e com todo um ar de mulher que foi bem sucedida em sua empreitada.

"_O que a Riza Hawkeye acha?"_

Ah, os homens... Sempre _tão_ maleáveis.

"_Ela acha que seria ótimo não ter a sensação de que há formigas peludas andando perto da boca dela quando está sendo beijada pelo Roy Mustang, senhor." _

E pensar que ela nem precisou dizer mais nada._  
_

**Fim**

* * *

**Porque eu precisava externar meu desgosto pelo bigode que enfiaram no Roy ao final da animação. Sério. E eu a dedico de toda a minha alma para a fofa da Ikathy, que me serviu de motivação para escrever mais um Royai e povoar este fandom maravilhoso! :D Espero que tenha gostado, Ika.**

**Quem tiver lido e gostado, não esqueça daquele botãozinho adorável para deixar **_**review**_**! Eu só posso saber que você gostou se você me disser x3**

**Abraços lambuzados de mel,**

_**Cowny.**_


End file.
